Do You Remember?
by PrimeLegend
Summary: After another soccer practice, two of our favorite players decided to walk home together. It is then that Kidou asks Gouenji a strange question about the past. In relation to episode 17 (Kidou's Decision)


Hey! I wanted a change of pace from studying Microbiology and writing for my other story. So, I decided to do a two-three hour writing challenge for some more practice. I'm super proud of how it turned out for such a short period of time (at least for me).

Enjoy the short story with our lovelies Kidou and Gouenji!

* * *

It was another typical day at Raimon. Another day with friends, another day of training with Endou, another day to be grateful for. After a long soccer practice, everyone was heading home to end another perfect day. As usual, Gouenji and Kidou left together to head home.

Gouenji and Kidou's houses were pretty close together. So, every day, they walked home together. It was a great way to get to know one another outside the soccer field. Sometimes, they would walk in silence. Other times, they would dribble a soccer ball and discuss new soccer strategies. But, today was different than usual. While walking home, Kidou decided to ask a strange question out of the blue.

"Hey Gouenji. Can I ask you something strange?" Kidou asked while staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Gouenji.

"Sure." replied Gouenji.

"Do you remember when you convinced me to join Raimon?"

Gouenji stopped walking for a moment, shocked by Kidou's random question. What a strange conversation topic to start off with. He couldn't tell if Kidou was being serious or not. The event did happen little over a year ago. It's not like he would forget it so easily. He cleared remember how it all went down.

"Yea, I remember."

 **Flashback (Goeunji's POV)**

 **The event happened in the afternoon after Raimon's soccer practice. Raimon was preparing for their new match in the Football Frontier. Like any practice, Endou was learning new guarding hissatsu while others stretched and ran laps. However, I still felt like practicing some shoots. So, I decided to head toward the public soccer field beside the riverside.**

 **As I walked toward the field, I heard someone else talking. _Who is at the soccer field at this time of day? Besides Endou or course..._ As I got closer to the noise, I recognized their voices. _It sounded like Haruna and… Kidou? What were they talking about?_ _Don't tell me that he was spying on Haruna?_**

 **I wasn't in line of sight and didn't want to intrude. But, I choose to stay and overhear a bit of conversation for reasons of my own.**

 **Kidou and Haruna were on a hillside beside a soccer field, discussing about Kidou's previous match. Haruna was sitting in the grass while Kidou stood beside her, hands in his pockets.**

" **I heard about your match against Zeus Junior High. It's a shame." said Haruna.**

" **A shame? That doesn't even begin to describe it." Replied Kidou.**

 **Haruna looked up to see her older brother angry.**

" **My comrades were crushed before my own eyes. I never felt anything this infuriating!"**

 _ **So, Kidou is upset about his lose to Zeus Junior High. What a shame for Kidou to be out of the competition. But, why is he with Haruna? Is he threatening her?**_

 **In that moment, Gouenji felt like protecting Haruna and dropped the soccer ball to his feet, kicking it towards Kidou. That would grab his attention.**

 **A blazing shot headed towards Kidou. Instantly, Kidou saw the shot and flawlessly returned it back.**

" **The only one who can kick like that is.. Gouenji!"**

 _ **Well, I feel honored that he can recognize me based on my shot.**_

 **The soccer ball returned to my hands. As I walked toward Kidou, I heard Haruna pleading to understand. She called Kidou her Onii-chan.**

 _ **So, they are related. It seemed strange for the both of them to be together. But, it makes sense now.**_

 **I closed my eyes for a brief second, momentarily thinking about Yuka lying in her hospital bed. I would do anything to help her. That's what siblings do for one another. And, I bet Haruna would do the same for Kidou.**

 **I opened my eyes to see Kidou in front of me.**

 ** **"Come with me."****

 **He understood immediately and walked to join me on the field. He patted Haruna on the shoulder before stepping on the field. Once we were both on the field, I took the first shot and fired the ball towards Kidou.**

 **"Kidou, are you really that upset?" I yelled at Kidou while running to hit the next shot.**

 **"I am! I want to take down Zeus Junior High!"**

 **"Then go ahead!"**

 **"I can't!" yelled Kidou. In a lower voice, he replied, "Teikoku has been eliminated from the Football Frontier."**

 ** _That doesn't mean you stop fighting Kidou. That's not like you! It's so early in the season to lose such a skilled soccer player like Kidou. You must fight back; I can't stand seeing you like this!_**

 **"So, you admit your own defeat? Is that it!"**

 **I was starting to get worked up and shot a Fire Tornado at him.**

 **Kidou didn't return it but rather let it pass by his head, leaving an imprint on the grass behind. The ball flattened from the heat of the shot.**

 **"There is one way. You've only seen Endou from the front. How about letting him look after your back?"**

 **After I said that comment, Kidou appeared shocked at my proposition; he looked as if he was seriously considering it. Endou is a good companion, all of use are. We all would be willing to help Kidou get revenge on Zeus.**

 **I knew that I wasn't going to get an immediate reply. So, I picked up the soccer ball and left Kidou on the field. It was getting late as the sun settled down for the day.**

 ** _Kidou needs some time to consider my offer._** ** _My work here is done._**

 **End of Flashback**

"That day, I was heading toward the soccer field and noticed you and Haruna. You were talking to Haruna about something. It seemed serious, so I decided to interfere. I figured out that you were still bummed out about Zeus eliminating Teikoku. So, I thought I'd offer my help." answered Gouenji.

"By shooting a speeding soccer ball at my face?" commented Kidou. He didn't seemed pleased, but wasn't upset with my actions. It was more so in a sarcastic manner than criticism.

"What can I say? Brute force is the best way to get your point across. And it worked right?

"Well, yeah it did. But next time, remind me not to come to you for advise. Or else, I may get another soccer ball to my face." laughed Kidou.

Goeunji and Kidou laughed at the ridiculousness of the conversation. Gouenji knew that Kidou didn't really mean that. But, it was funny to think about.

As the laughter died down, Kidou spoke first, "You know, you really helped me that day."

"Nah, not really. spoke Gouenji nonchalantly.

"I'm serious! If not for you, I wouldn't have considered joining Raimon. I wouldn't have played with Raimon for the Football Frontier, fought overpowered 'aliens', and enter the World Cup. None of that would have happened for me."

Avoided eye contact, Kidou looked at the sky. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't. I still might have been at Teikoku with Kageyama, doing his dirty work." Kidou looked a little saddened from his previous comment.

Gouenji knew that the Kidou was sensitive to the topic of Kageyama. So, bringing it up must be hard for him. _He must still feel bad for working under a cruel commander._

"But, you didn't! You didn't stay at Teikoku with Kageyama. Instead, you joined Raimon to make some amazing friends."

I'm no genius, but I was correct. Kidou did make some amazing new friends. It's what made soccer so amazing. Playing with his friends and sharing the same feelings made soccer worth while!

"You're right. I did make some amazing friends, like you. I met you Gouenji Shuuya. For that, I'm very thankful for." Kidou answered with a slight blush on cheeks."

 _Who knew that Kidou had such a soft side? It's very sweet in my opinion._

Gouenji hated to also admit this, but it was 100% true. "I'm thankful for you too, Kidou Yuuto."

* * *

Horray! I hope you liked this short story about Kidou and Gouenji! They are my favorite characters and two sweet hearts!

The idea came to me while re-watching episode 17, Kidou's Decision. Plus, I need to practice writing more. ;)

Until next time lovelies - PrimeLegend


End file.
